<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day On the Canoe Lake by NoPunchesLeftToRollWith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923213">A Day On the Canoe Lake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPunchesLeftToRollWith/pseuds/NoPunchesLeftToRollWith'>NoPunchesLeftToRollWith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canoe lake, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, annabeth chase is a genius, theyre sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPunchesLeftToRollWith/pseuds/NoPunchesLeftToRollWith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a missing moment with Percy and Annabeth<br/>or<br/>Rick Riordan mentioned this once and it deserves justice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day On the Canoe Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth dangled her smallest toe into the water of the canoe lake, the warmth spreading through her body. Although it was already late August, New York had apparently decided to be kind that year, and keep the waters warm for just a little longer than normal. Smugly, Annabeth felt that they kind of deserved it, you know, saving the world and all. She looked down at her sketchbook, where columns twirled and leaped up off the page at her. She grabbed her graphite pencil that had begun to roll away, and resumed shading in the curves of the column, shaped like the body of Lady Aphrodite, for whom she was designing the latest temple. She was just shading in the curve of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>chiton </span>
  </em>
  <span>when she felt water splash around her ankle. Grinning, she set her sketchbook down once more and leaned forward, coming up to her knees and hands as she saw her disturbance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Find anything interesting, Seaweed Brain?” she asked endearingly,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still so hard for her to believe that they were truly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really dating. Of course, they had always been best friends and had been flirting with each other for nearly 2 years, so not much had really changed, but now she got to kiss him instead of smacking him when he was being dumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned back up at her, his eyes matching the water around him and glinting in the sun, “I got something for you,” he started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth felt her cheeks grow red and her smile get bigger, “For me?” She asked shyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Percy affirmed, reaching his hands up and pushing himself onto the dock, so he was seated next to her, “It’s from my dad’s palace, he let me choose a gift in return for helping him out with that group of naiads,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah yes, the reason they were out there in the first place. A group of naiads had become rowdy because they felt they should be given cabins at Camp for their children too. They threatened to storm Poseidon’s Palace until they got their reward, so Percy had been asked to calm them down. It hadn’t taken long, Percy simply reminded them that cabins were for demigods, and the naiads didn’t have demigod children. When they kept protesting, Percy told them they couldn’t live on land anyways, to which they had agreed, and decided to let the issue drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Percy, you really got something from your dad’s palace, for me?” Annabeth couldn’t lie, the thought was enough to make her giddy and want to kiss him over and over again, but she managed to keep calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he smiled and extended his palm out to her, “Close your eyes,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shut them tight and cupped her hands out in front of her, and felt a tiny </span>
  <em>
    <span>plink! </span>
  </em>
  <span>of something smooth drop into them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I open now?” She asked excitedly, she wasn’t very patient, especially when it came to presents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” he kissed her cheek as he slid closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes, she saw what she thought must be the most beautiful shell in the world. It was a maroon red and fanned out to a light pink. Along the grooves and ridges of the shell were what looked like sporadically placed dark beads. The shell reflected the light ethereally, something that shouldn’t be possible in a normal shell, but she attributed to the fact that it came from an Olympian’s home. Most interestingly, there was a small hole along the top of the shell, just enough to string a cord through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped and threw her arms around her boyfriend, “It’s so beautiful, thank you so much,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she tried hard to put out a hard exterior, to convince others of her leadership and wits that were unmatched by anyone else in camp, she was still a teen who wanted to love and be loved. Maybe even more so than the average teen, given how nearly everyone in her life had walked out on her. Her dad, Luke, Thalia, that pain didn’t just go away. Deep down, she loved when her silly boyfriend did romantic things, like walk her to her cabin every night like a gentleman, or listen to her long, long rambling about architecture. She held Percy a little tighter and blinked back tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you like it,” he said when she pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like it?” she gasped incredulously, “Percy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>really, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed a little at that, but was clearly pleased with her affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking,” he started, “If you wanted, you could put that on your necklace, only if you wanted to of course,” he said hurriedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she had already cut to the chase, and had undone the leather cord, sliding off her first five beads, and stringing the shell to hang in the middle, right next to her beloved college ring from her dad. As she finished re-stringing the other beads, she held up the necklace,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put it on for me?” she asked him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Wise Girl,” he grinned at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently took the cord from her, and smoothed back her blonde hair over one shoulder. Not so secretly, her hair was probably one of his favorite features. He loved the way it curled, even when she insisted that it was a mess. He loved the color, the perfect natural blonde that he told her reminded him of sunrise, which she didn’t quite understand, because she wasn’t too fond of the color herself. And he loved how when she wore it down, it perfectly framed her face. He also loved to tell her about his love for her hair. His favorite thing to do was play with it. She loved when he would braid it intricately, a talent he had obtained from tying ships, into updos that she would never ordinarily do herself. He stumbled for a bit, his fingers struggling to redo the tiny silver clasp, but eventually got it. She turned back around, and upon seeing his face, decided he was the most handsome boy in the entire universe, more so than any mortal that had ever walked the Earth or any god in Olympus. He leaned forward and kissed her, something she may not be used to doing, but never would pass up an opportunity to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back, albeit reluctantly, “Thank you, Percy, seriously, you’re too sweet to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” he responded, “No such thing as too sweet to Annabeth Chase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>gods he has a way with words, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” he asked, “What have you been doing, Miss Chase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have</span>
  </em>
  <span> been working on Aphrodite temple for Olympus,” she told him smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me more,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Really? You want to hear me talk about architecture?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Not really,” he smirked, “but you’re so cute,”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted, “Well I’m gonna tell you about it anyway,” she warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” he gazed at her, before pulling her onto his lap, his hand making its way to the top of her head, already at work at another braid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned into him, and began to tell him about the challenges of sculpting a literal goddess into stone for columns, and how she was inspired by The Erechtheion, and how this style was especially difficult to nail, because it needed to be equal parts functional and beautiful. So there they spent the rest of their day, Percy and Annabeth, best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, there on the canoe lake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! The columns that Annabeth is sketching are based on The Erechtheion. (Click link to see: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.123rf.com%2Fphoto_81285345_the-porch-of-the-caryatids-in-the-erechtheion-an-ancient-greek-temple-on-the-north-side-of-the-acrop.html) This oneshot is based off of the moment in MOA when Annabeth mentions that Percy gifted her a seashell while they first started dating, so I decided that it needed to be written because Rick never mentioned it again. I tried to capture their akwardness that comes with dating your first boyfriend/girlfriend that we GOT ROBBED OF. The seashell I used for refrence is linked here: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7d/63/33/7d633398008ca20bb8c0a5b08ba1d523.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>